kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Magic Vanished
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the first part of a two-part arc which climaxes with the evolution of Wizard, featuring the destruction of WizarDragon. Plot Gremlin unleashes a dangerous Phantom who assumes form of a man called Naitō. But unlike the Phantoms Haruto and Kosuke had faced before, Naitō is attacking humans without discrimination. Synopsis Entering a cave in the middle of the forest, Gremlin releases a Phantom he calls Naitō but prefers to be called by his true name: Legion. Learning of his escape, Wiseman sends Medusa to find Legion as he begins attacking people without discrimination. The next day at the doughnut shop, with Rinko being run ragged by a series of coma victims, Haruto and Shunpei noticed a youth trying to cheer his younger sister Shiroi. Wanting to help, Haruto uses his magic too. Elsewhere, Nitoh confronts Legion as he just attacked what the magician learned is a normal human. Regardless, Nitoh transforms into Kamen Rider Beast to devour the Phantom but finds himself overpowered as he becomes Kamen Rider Beast Hyper to even the odds. But finding the Kamen Rider not to his liking, Legion summons a group of Ghouls to hold off Beast Hyper as he leaves. After being alerted by Rinko, Haruto and Shunpei leave the children to meet up with her as Nitoh reveals the Phantom to be behind the attacks. Later finding the youth from before buying a flower bouquet, Haruto and Shunpei encounter Legion as he deems the boy one of interest. Fighting Legion while Shunpei takes the youth to safety, Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard as the Phantom deems him a more worthy target. Even with Kamen Rider Beast joining the fray, Legion is too powerful for the Kamen Riders as the Phantom enters Haruto's Underworld. Inside Haruto's body, Legion proceeds to destroy him from the inside as Kamen Rider Beast is forced to use his Engage Ring to stop the Phantom with Beast Chimera. But when WizarDragon joins the fray, Legion destroys the inner Phantom with Haruto now rendered powerless. Elsewhere, revealing to Medusa that he freed Legion to get his attention, Gremlin is restrained by Wiseman, who intends to kill him for interfering with his plans. However, Wiseman stays his hand when Gremlin mentions wanting to know more about his goals which include the Philosopher's Stone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * Naito/Legion: * Kenta: * Shiori: * Musician: * Women: * Worker of Flower Shop: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Legion: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Land, Hurricane, Flame ***Magic: Gravity, Please, Dress Up, Connect, Driver On, Drill, Thunder **'Style Used:' ***Land Style, Hurricane Style, Flame Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Chameleo, Hyper, Buffa, Engage, Chimarise **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle, Beast Hyper, Buffa Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, *This is the first time both WizarDragon and Beast Chimera appear in an Underworld battle. *Haruto transforming into Land Style is used as footage for the Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Trailer. It is never shown in the film. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 8 features episodes 30-33: The Day Magic Vanished, Tears, Dangerous Part-Time Job and Things Money Cannot Buy. DSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢魔法の消える日｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢魔法の消える日｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard